Призраки Будущего
by MelanieNorthNight
Summary: Иногда Звездное племя дает котам шанс, создавая альтернативные вселенные. Это происходит и со Звездоцапом. Но как понять, кто сохранил память, а кто нет? И те, кто сохранил - кто по-прежнему считает его заранее предателем?
1. Глава 1

**Глава 1. Ни слова благодарности.**

Поздний вечер, закат. Солнце медленно скрывается на горизонте, в последний раз за этот день озаряя лес своим алым светом. Кроны деревьев печально опустились, весь лес готовился ко сну. Вот на горизонте исчезла последняя полоска света, и в мир вступила полная луна, своим светом, в отличие от солнца, не запрещающая звездам поливать все серебристым светом.

Там, высоко, собрались множество душ умерших котов. Они живут лишь благодаря тому, что их помнят. Стоит кому-то забыть, и душа перестает существовать.

В центре поляны, окруженной кустами шиповника, стоит легенда. Его имя известно всем от мудрейшего старейшины до несмышленого котенка - его имя произносят со страхом, уважением или же ненавистью. Звездоцап. Легендарный предатель, славящийся своей силой и хитростью.

Прямо перед ним стоят две кошки, тоже вошедшие в легенды, но по другим причинам. Синяя Звезда смотрит с ненавистью и сочувствием, порожденными вовсе не болью от предательства. Пестролистая качает головой и смотрит с жалостью. Звездоцап же, хотя и смотрящий на первый взгляд безразлично, все же не мог полностью скрыть волнения.

-Ты получишь свой шанс, - вздохнула, наконец, Пестролистая. - Исправь свои ошибки, брат, - и вопросительно взглянула на предводительницу.

-Надеюсь, ты не повторишь свою жизнь, - медленно произнесла та, - Но не с нуля ты будешь начинать. Ты начнешь жить заново, будучи учеником. Время от времени тебе будут являться видения и воспоминания, отрывками. И вспомнишь все лишь тогда, когда будешь готов.

Звездоцап лишь холодно и с какой-то насмешкой кивнул. Через мгновение он почувствовал, будто что-то словно крюком зацепило его за внутренности, и мир исчез, погрузившись в темноту.

Он выкатился из яслей и посмотрел на звезды. Среди них появилась призрачная кошка, подмигнула и исчезла, и в этот же момент вместе с нею исчезла его память.

-Царап, иди сюда! - позвала Пестролисточка, весело сверкая глазами. Спустя секунду она подлетела к брату и сбила его с лап.

Царап недовольно поморщился, потом встал и, закатив глаза, прошипел:

-Что еще?

Он был недоволен тем, что ученица целительницы сумела застать его врасплох. После шипения кота в глазах Пестролисточки промелькнула тень беспокойства. Почему-то она всегда вела себя так, как будто знает что-то такое, чего не знает Царап, и старалась сделать так, чтобы приступов ярости у него не было. Царап этим был обижен. У него было ощущение, будто сестра боится его, считает, что он опасен.

-Царап, ты что, забыл? - недовольно воскликнула она, - Сегодня же совет будет!

-Ты хочешь сказать, что я пойду? - вытаращил глаза Царап, и все обиды мигом забылись. Предводитель Солнцезвезд почему-то не спешил отправлять его на совет, наверное, причина была в том, что он постоянно что-нибудь чудил и каким-то чудом избегал наказания.

-Пойдешь, конечно!

-А... А Синегривка? - Царап с трудом заставил себя об этом спросить. И говорил он с некоторым страхом. Сестра понимающе посмотрела на него и сказала:

-Нет, она остается в лагере, буде охотиться.

Царап поневоле облегченно выдохнул. При виде Синегривки он забывал обо всем, а она его ненавидела. И кот вовсе не хотел опозориться на первом совете, тем более что Синегривка только и искала повода над ним насмехаться.

-Пусть все коты, способные охотиться самостоятельно, соберутся под Скалой на собрании нашего племени! - выкрикнул Солнцезвезд. Царап тут же выскочил из палатки оруженосцев. Он перехватил взгляд Синегривки - та с некоторой завистью смотрела на предводителя. "Ага, как же, мечтает однажды занять его место просто потому, что является его ученицей!" - с легкой насмешкой подумал ученик. Впрочем, он и сам много раз представлял себе, как выкрикивает эти заветные слова, и как на его зов появляется все племя. Солнцезвезд тем временем сверкнул своими большими зелеными глазами и продолжил:

-На Совет со мной пойдут Сероус, Сивая, Светохвост, Пестролисточка, Царап и Яролап. Пышноус останется в лагере на случай, если потребуется помощь целителя. Карий остается за главного.

Синегривка подошла и жалобно посмотрела на предводителя.

-Ты, Синегривка, останешься здесь, - вид у ученицы был настолько несчастный, что он добавил: - Несмотря на перемирие, Сумрачное племя представляет нам большую угрозу. Лагерь пустым оставлять нельзя ни в коем случае. - Это была правда, но Синегривка, как и все, понимала, что наставник просто хочет по-хорошему от нее отвязаться. И у него, похоже, получилось.

-Мы пойдем через полчаса, когда солнца на горизонте уже почти не будет видно. А пока готовьтесь, - с этими словами предводитель спрыгнул со скалы и исчез в своей пещере.

Солнце уже закатилось, когда коты вышли в путь. Небо было закрыто тучами, моросил мелкий дождик, сопровождаемый ледяным, пусть и не сильным, ветром. Но, к счастью, полная луна оставалась открытой, поэтому Совет будет продолжаться. Коты промокли насквозь и замерзли, сезон Падающих Листьев всегда хоть раз бывал таким. Недавно выпавший первый снег теперь растаял, оставив после себя тысячи луж.

Грозовые коты прошли по вытоптанной многими поколениями тропинке, спустились по склону, чуть ли не утопая в грязи, и оказались у Четырех деревьев.

-Речное племя уже здесь, - пробормотала Пестролисточка, принюхавшись, - И племя Ветра.

Царап нахмурился и поднял нос к небу, принюхиваясь. Так и было.

-А Сумрачного еще нет, - озадаченно произнес он, покосившись на Солнцезвезда.

-Ты думаешь, он был прав? - резко спросила Пестролисточка. Она имела в виду слова предводителя, когда тот говорил, будто племя Теней может и не обращать внимание на перемирие с нынешним-то предводителем. Пестролисточка вообще относилась к нему с подозрительностью и как будто не могла понять чего-то. Ее брат лишь пожал плечами.

-Все может быть, - пробормотал он.

Тут к ним подошла хрупкая черная кошечка, от которой пахло водой. "Речное племя!" - догадался Царап.

-Привет, Пестролисточка! - воскликнула она, оглядев пеструю кошку, и скользнула взглядом по Царапу. - Это твой брат? - поинтересовалась она. Царап в ответ ощетинился.

-Да. Это Царап. Царап, это Облачница, моя подруга, - познакомила сестра их, с весельем глядя на выражение мордочки брата. Он лишь угрюмо кивнул, и стал выискивать что-то в толпе. Почему его вечно окружают одни кошки? Неужели тут нету никого из котов, с кем можно было пообщаться? Яролап надоел до смерти, у них с самого рождения вражда.

-Пестролисточка! - к ним подошла Ежевичинка, красивая взрослая целительница Речного племени, - Иди к нам!

Ученица виновато посмотрела на подругу и брата и пошла к горстке разговаривающих целителей, среди которых не было лишь Сумрачных и Пышноуса.

Облачница тоже ушла к своим ученикам. И тут к Царапу вновь подошла кошечка - рыжая, постарше его.

-Ты из Грозового племени? - спросила она. Котик кивнул. - Слушай, ээ... ученик... где Синегривка с Белогривкой? - спросила она.

-Во-первых, меня зовут Царап, - холодно отозвался кот. - А Белогривка с Синегривкой остались в лагере, и я буду тебе очень благодарен, если ты не будешь спрашивать об этом каждый раз.

Обескураженная грубостью ученика кошка не нашлась, что ответить, и молча ушла к своим соплеменникам.

-Коты племен, соберитесь под взглядами Звездных предков! - громогласно крикнул Солнцезвезд, и все замолкли. Лишь послышалось несколько недовольных голосов:

-Мы не можем начинать без Сумрачного племени!

Звездный Луч громко произнес:

-Пока мы будем их ждать, луна скроется и взойдет солнце.

-Не обязательно, - послышался чей-то ледяной голос позади. Все, как по команде, обернулись. В тени стояла Тень Звезды в сопровождении своего глашатая Света Войны. Предводители застыли на своих местах. Первым опомнился Звездный Луч.

-Где твои воители?

-Если вам это так важно, - усмехнулась она, - возвращайтесь в свой лагерь, увидите сами.

С этими словами они растаяли в темноте.

-Пестролисточка! - крикнул Царап. Сестра медленно подошла к нему. В глазах ее застыло странное выражение - смесь горечи, раскаяния и страха.

-Что с тобой? - похолодев, спросил брат, но ответ пришел сам собой, - Ты это предвидела?

Пестролисточка кивнула. Она заметно дрожала.

-Но почему ты никому об этом не сказала? - недоумевал Царап. Но тут предводитель объявил соплеменникам, чтобы они быстро возвращались в лагерь, и толпа котов разделила брата с сестрой.

Спустя пять минут коты протолкнулись прямо в гущу борьбы. Пестролисточка тут же бросилась помогать своему наставнику, Пышноусу. Царап огляделся в поисках одной кошечки, но тут сумрачный ученик на него прыгнул, угодив прямо в бок и повалив его на бок.

Царап перекатился на спину и полоснул когтями по незащищенному животу ученика, а потом отбросил мощным ударом тех же задних лап на этот раз со втянутыми когтями. Незнакомец улетел в кусты шиповника, находившегося в полтора хвоста от дерущихся.

Царап вновь обвел взглядом сражающихся котов, и наконец, увидел синюю шерсть под крупной белоснежной воительницей.

-Синегривка! - бешено закричал ученик и опрометчиво бросился на спину Бури - да-да, он узнал главную воительницу Сумрачного племени, ведь она уже бывала здесь. Когда ученик толкнул не ожидавшую второго нападения воительницу, она слегка покачнулась, и Синегривка сумела вырвать передние лапы из-под Бури и начала бешено ее полосовать. То же самое делал и Царап с другой стороны.

Буря с шипением подалась назад, готовясь к прыжку, которым наверняка подмяла бы под себя обоих учеников, но тут сбоку на нее налетел Карий, наставник Царапа и глашатай, и огорченная воительница вступила с ним в бой.

-Мог бы и не мешать, - после паузы прошипела Синегривка, окинула ученика презрительным взглядом и, повернувшись, поспешила в гущу борьбы.

А Царап остановился, как вкопанный, и смотрел ей вслед. Ни слова благодарности. Никакого дружелюбия. Одно только презрение и ненависть.

Битва закончилась вскоре победой Грозового племени - Сумрачные коты явно не ожидали, что в лагере останется так много котов, и разделились на группы - каждый на территорию в разные племена. Солнцезвезд отправил воинский патруль на помощь соседям.

Царап услышал разговор Солнцезвезда и Карего; предводитель признался, что был предупрежден Звездным племенем. Пестролисточка, которая тоже это слышала, вздохнула с облегчением и заметно повеселела.

Царапу же не передалось настроение сестры. Он вышел из палатки учеников и направился наверх, на ветви деревьев, поближе к звездам, и уснул только к утру, так и не запомнив своего сна.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2. …**

-Царап, тебя зовет наставник, - послышался холодный, но сдержанный голос Синегривки.

Ученик с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел, что синей кошечки уже и след простыл. Слегка пригладив взъерошенную шерстку, кот вышел на поляну и поискал глазами наставника. Карий стоял на другом конце поляны и о чем-то советовался с Солнцезвездом.

-Царап! - позвал коричневый кот, заметив своего ученика, - Пора на тренировки.

Царап поплелся следом за наставником к оврагу тренировок. Настроения у него не было, да к тому же он не выспался, и теперь еще нужно тренироваться, а ведь лапы словно налились свинцом, а голова немного кружилась из-за того, что он только что встал.

-Ты стал учеником всего четыре дня назад, - начал Карий, сурово смотря на ученика, который невольно съежился, ожидая какого-нибудь выговора, но в следующую секунду успокоился, - Но вчера показал чудеса отваги. Однако этого мало, - добавил он, перехватив радостный взгляд оруженосца. - Ты должен научиться соотносить вес и силу - как свои, так и противника. Попробуй сейчас подумай и напади на меня.

Царап задумался. На противников крупнее, чем он, ученик всегда прыгал именно на спину, но Карий был в таком положении, когда спина неуязвима. Если прыгнуть под него, карий кот придавит Царапа своим весом. Поэтому ученик оттолкнулся лапами и перепрыгнул через Карего и царапнул его когтями по спине, дернул за хвост, и вздрогнувший от боли наставник немного изменил свое положение, и Царап вспрыгнул ему на спину, вцепившись когтями.

Карий встряхнулся, и ученик с него свалился, ударившись о землю спиной.

-Неплохо, неплохо... - пробормотал коричневый кот, - Но до совершенства еще очень и очень далеко.

Тем временем Пестролисточка была в палатке целителя, и, как обычно, раскладывала только что принесенные травы.

-Пестролисточка, - позвал Пышноус, -Подойди сюда. - голос его не сулил ничего хорошего.

-Что это? - спросил он, указав хвостом на странную длинную траву с острыми колючими тонкими листьями, и алыми цветами от верхушки до корня. Трав таких было несколько, и они были вырваны с корнем явно когтями, без следов зубов. Ученица удивленно посмотрела на нее и принюхалась.

-Не знаю, - призналась она.

-Как эта трава здесь оказалась? - голос целителя был резок, как никогда. - Пробовал ли ее кто-нибудь? Брала ты ее в зубы?

-Н-нет, я в первый раз ее вижу, - ответила Пестролисточка, с испугом глядя на рассерженного наставника, - А что?

-А то, что эта трава ядовита! Откуда она здесь? - твердо спросил тот, испепеляя кошечку глазами.

-Я правда не знаю! Я вообще ее никогда не видела!

Тяжелый вздох.

-Она растет на пустошах племени ветра, - уже скорее сам себе пробормотал Пышноус, - Интересно, очень интересно...

Лапами целитель выкатил всю траву из палатки, а потом растер по ближайшему камню пижму, так что палатка наполнилась резким, но не противным, запахом.

-Это для того, чтобы запах этих цветов особенно не распространялся, он плохо влияет на лекарственные травы... - пробормотал Пышноус и вышел из палатки - наверное, пошел к Солнцезвезду, догадалась Пестролисточка.

Спустя шесть часов, когда Царап уже поохотился и потренировался, а Пестролисточка разобрала травы и осмотрела котят, они встретились на Нагретых Камнях. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, журчащая вода, плескающаяся о камни, приносила с собой запах ила и рыбы.

-А здесь не опасно? - осторожно спросила Пестролисточка, принюхиваясь. - Речное племя все еще считает это своей территорией...

-Не бойся, - брату не передалась ее тревога. Он беззаботно улегся под солнцем, на среднем камне, защищенный от ветра другими булыжниками. -Нету тут никого.

Но Пестролисточка покачала головой и в тот же момент испуганно прижалась к земле и юркнула в кусты, хвостом зовя за собой Царапа.

-Ты куда? - спросил он, но сестра сердито на него зашипела и увлекла в кусты. А в следующий момент они увидели, как группа Речных котов спокойно улеглась на Нагретые камни. Царап невольно ощетинился.

-Похоже, до нас тут уже побывали, - непринужденно заметила старшая кошка, принюхавшись. - Нужно будет сообщить Далекой Звезде о том, что Грозовые коты все еще пытаются отнять у нас территорию.

Царап зашипел. Пестролисточка, с трудом себя сдерживая, шлепнула брата по губам, сжав зубы и сама.

-Нужно вернуться в лагерь и доложить Солнцезвезду, - почти беззвучно шепнула она.

-Ага, конечно, - так же тихо ответил Царап, - И получим выговор за то, что находились на неустановленной территории, из-за которой накалена ситуация.

-Да ведь это важно! - возразила Пестролисточка, - Неужели ты не почувствовал? Там был и свежий запах Сумрачного племени.

А ведь и правда, подумал ученик. С самого начала он почувствовал такой знакомый после драки запах, но не придал этому значения.

-Идем! - шепнула сестра, и оруженосцы со всех лап помчались в лагерь.

Там они застали только Карего. Пестролисточка решительно кинулась в его сторону и, отдышавшись, на одном дыхании выпалила:

-Мы были на Нагретых камнях, после нас туда прибыло Речное племя, а еще мы почувствовали свежий запах Сумрачного племени, а Речные коты хотят сказать предводителю, что грозовые коты у них на территории, мол, бывают, а мы со всех лап прибежали сюда...

Взмахом хвоста Карий остановил это словоизвержение и спокойно сказал:

-Они вас видели?

-Вроде бы нет, но почуяли... - вступил в разговор Царап.

-Я сообщу Солнцезвезду, - кивнул наставник и скрылся в своей палатке - недавно ему выделили отдельную. Солнце уже закатилось, и ученики разошлись по палаткам.

Наутро воинский патруль отправился к Нагретым камням. Царап брел в самом конце группы. Под лапами с травы падали капли ледяной росы, дул сильный ветер. День выдался холодный, моросил мелкий редкий дождь. Небо было затянуто серыми темными тяжелыми тучами, вдали слышался приближающийся гром.

Но Царап не обращал внимания на плохую погоду. Он раздумывал о Пестролисточке. Почему она не рассказала наставнику или предводителю о своих предчувствиях? Это было совсем не похоже на ученицу целителя. Пестролисточка ведь всегда беспокоилась о том, правильно ли она истолковала свои сны и видения. Иногда, увидев что-то странное, она волновалась, является ли это знаком, посланным Звездным племенем, или нет. А теперь… Что заставило сестру не рассказывать об этом? Если бы видение было туманным, она бы все равно посоветовалась с наставником. Или нет?

Царап и сам не знал, почему он об этом так беспокоится. Он решил, что расспросит об этом сестру при первой же встрече.

Солнцезвезд тем временем вывел патруль к Нагретым камням. Как он и ожидал, там был распространен сильный свежий запах Речных котов. Царап задумчиво оглядел окрестности. Неужели Речное племя совсем не пострадало от недавнего нападения племени Теней? Ведь Тень Звезды совершенно открыто намекнула на то, что ее воители разоряют все лагеря… Но почему она вообще об этом сказала?

Предводитель племени, похоже, беспокоился о том же. Вполголоса он разговаривал с Карим о недавнем нападении и о том, почему Речное племя в разгар войны решило поживиться чужой территорией.

-Боюсь, мы победили в тот раз только благодаря тому, что Сумрачное племя не знало, сколько нас на самом деле. Теперь оно знает это, и я думаю, пяти десятков воителей им вполне хватит, чтобы нас победить, - вздыхал Солнцезвезд, осматривая Нагретые камни. – Лучше всего было бы объединиться, но Речное племя явно не проявляет к этому особого рвения…

-Царап! – послышался голос справа, и ученику пришлось прекратить подслушивать. Он повернулся, невольно ощетинившись, и с удивлением посмотрел на подходящую к нему Синегривку, в чьих глазах светился недобрый огонек.

-Что?

-Иди в лагерь!

Царап опешил.

-Кто ты такая, чтобы мне приказывать? – холодно и спокойно, обретя наконец дар речи, произнес ученик.

-Ученица предводителя!

Царап во все глаза уставился на Синегривку. Никогда еще на его памяти эта кошка не была столь высокомерной, даже в его присутствии. Сейчас ученица перешла все границы.

-Слушай, ты, синяя дрянь! – прошипел, не выдержав, Царап. – Если ты возомнила о себе проклятые знают что, это не значит, что все о тебе так думают и это является правдой! Если ты такая уж великая, давай, докажи это!

Синегривка выглядела очень оскорбленной. Несколько мгновений она стояла, не зная что сказать, и по ней было видно, что она еле сдерживает себя от прыжка. Потом ученица повернулась и поспешила к старшей сестре, Белогривке. А Царап стоял и смотрел ей вслед. Он уже успокоился и ощущал смешанные чувства – ненависть, сплавленную с чувством вины.

-Ты чего стоишь? – насмешливо спросил подошедший Яролап. – Ворону дряхлую увидел и думаешь, как бы ее поймать?

Царап сердито махнул хвостом и, ничего не ответив, ускорил шаг. А в его мозгу вновь и вновь прокручивалась только что произошедшая сцена.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

На границе Грозовым котам не встретился никто, и они вскоре вернулись. Синегривка выглядела явно обрадованной, но это не изменило ее отношения к Царапу.

-Царап! – позвала она через полчаса после возвращения в лагерь.

-Что тебе? – недовольно пробурчал ученик; обида еще не прошла.

-Где твоя сестра?

-А тебе какая разница?

-Я спрашиваю: где твоя сестра?

-А где она, по-твоему, может быть? – фыркнул Царап и, демонстративно отвернувшись, отправился в пещеру учеников.

-Я здесь, - послышался голос Пестролисточки позади Синегривки. Та вздрогнула, обернулась и облегченно вздохнула:

-А-а, это ты… Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

-Пойдем, прогуляемся, - предложила Пестролисточка и повела за собой ученицу.

Достигнув оврага для тренировок, две кошки уселись на песке, повернувшись друг к другу. Выглядели они очень серьезными.

-О чем ты хотела поговорить? – спросила ученица целительницы, хотя уже знала ответ.

-О Царапе, - подтвердила ее догадки синяя кошечка. – Меня беспокоит то, что он стал таким дерганым.

-Неудивительно, - усмехнулась пестрая кошка.

-Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

-А ты не понимаешь? – ответила вопросом на вопрос Пестролисточка. – Обращалась бы ты с ним получше, не был бы дерганым.

-А я-то тут при чем? – раздраженно отозвалась Синегривка и добавила: - И с какой стати мне с ним лучше обращаться, когда он меня предал?

-Синегривка, забудь! Это была прошлая жизнь, к этой она не относится! Он должен исправиться!

-Ну да, конечно, исправится он, как же… - скептически фыркнула Синегривка, невольно оглянувшись в сторону лагеря, где в палатке учеников сидел объект разговора. – Он ненавидит меня и все свое племя.

-Ну так я талдычу тебе об этом уже пять минут! Из-за того, как ты с ним обращаешься, он…

-И слышать об этом не хочу! – холодно отрезала Синегривка. – Я иду спать, - бросила она через плечо, направляясь в палатку учеников, задрав хвост и всем своим видом показывая, что спать не собирается, а просто не хочет ни с кем разговаривать, а уж тем более с Пестролисточкой.

Та смотрела вслед бывшей предводительнице с удивлением, обидой и презрением.

_«Великое Звездное племя, сколько еще котов ты пошлешь нам в наказание? За что ты украло у Синегривки ее прежний характер, ее прежнюю мудрость? Почему вы делаете все хуже и хуже? Почему?..»_

На следующее утро весь воздух в лагере был заполнен беспокойством и страхом. Все коты, собравшись на поляне, перешептывались друг с другом, смотря на то, как о чем-то вполголоса переговариваются встревоженные Солнцезвезд и его патруль.

-Как думаешь, что произошло? – послышался позади Царапа шепот Пестролисточки. Ученик вздрогнул и обернулся, но, увидев сестру, вздохнул с облегчением и пожал плечами.

Кошка заметила, что ее брат предпочитает не смотреть налево, где в пяти лисьих хвостах от них сидели Белогривка с Синегривкой.

-Боюсь, нам угрожает опасность, - начал предводитель, а патруль, все еще встревожено переглядывающийся, расселся по местам. – Метки Сумрачного племени сдвинулись на нашу территорию, а их запах распространяет чувство победы и уверенность.

-Проучить их надо! – послышались возмущенные голоса вокруг.

-Мы не можем ввязываться в войну, - остудил их пыл Солнцезвезд. – _Пока_ не можем.

-Но они сами на нее напрашиваются! – возразила Палегривка, стройная молодая воительница.

-В прошлый раз Тень Звезды потерпела поражение, - раздраженно ответил предводитель, и Пестролисточка заметила, с какой неохотой и ненавистью произносит он это имя, – Потому, что не знала количество наших воителей и распределила всех своих на все четыре племени. Она недооценила наши силы. Но теперь половины воителей, зная наш лагерь и состав, будет даже много для того, чтобы порвать все наше племя в клочья, - ему явно трудно было говорить о слабостях собственного племени.

Коты зафыркали, отовсюду послышались возмущенные восклицания, не дающие предводителю говорить дальше. Пышноус вскочил и встал под скалу.

-Солнцезвезд прав, - громко сказал он. – Будет глупо самим нарываться на войну.

-Но они пытаются над нами издеваться! – вмешалась Сивая, и даже она – вечно спокойная и уверенная в себе – выглядела раздраженной.

-И мы не дадим им это сделать, - заверил Солнцезвезд. – С этого дня мы будем проводить ускоренную подготовку воителей. Несколько наших учеников почти готовы к испытанию, которое мы сегодня и проведем. Кроме того, я считаю, котята Лисохвостки и Зеленоглазки уже готовы стать оруженосцами.

-Но им еще не шесть лун! – возразила испуганная Зеленоглазка.

-Я знаю, - вздохнул Солнцезвезд.- Но мы не можем ждать еще целую луну, на нас могут напасть со дня на день.

-И ты хочешь пожертвовать ради нас невинными котятами? – вмешалась Лисохвостка.

Пышноус встревожено переглянулся с предводителем, и Пестролисточка тут же поняла, что заставило их насторожиться. Если в такое трудное время племя перестанет доверять своему предводителю, во что же оно тогда превратится?

-С вашими котятами все будет в порядке, Лисохвостка, успокойся. Жертвовать мы никем не будем, - спокойно попытался убедить ее Солнцезвезд, но королевы не успокоились.

Пестролисточка тоже почувствовала испуг. На ее памяти там, в будущем, был только один кот, увеличивающий свое войско засчет маленьких котят. «Неужели Солнцезвезд, о котором в прошлом я слышала от Синей Звезды много рассказов, решится на такое? Но ведь он использовал пятилунных котят, а Звездолом – трехлунных.» - она покачала головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли, но ничего не получалось. Ученица целительницы почувствовала, как сбоку к ней прижался брат, успокаивающе приглаживая хвостом ее взъерошенную шерстку.

-Не беспокойся, они разберутся с этим, - прошептал он. – Солнцезвезд не может поступить иначе.

Пестролисточка кивнула и встретила взгляд Пышноуса. Похоже, он тоже был обеспокоен. «Но почему? Я думала, ему память с прошлой жизни не оставили…»

-Я не могу поступить иначе, - повторил предводитель слова Царапа. – Простите, Зеленоглазка и Лисохвостка. Но я клянусь, что мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы в случае битвы ваши котята были живыми и невредимыми.

Королев эти слова не очень успокоили, но они, по крайней мере, замолкли. А котята, до этого тихо слушавшие все, поняли, что скоро станут оруженосцами, и запрыгали от радости. Королевы покачали головой, не сдержав умиленной улыбки, и предпочли промолчать.

-Сначала я посвящу наших учеников в воители. Белогривка, подойди ко мне!

Белая кошечка выполнила его приказ, а в глазах лучилась радость и гордость.

-Я оставляю тебе твое имя, ибо оно тебе подходит, как никому другому. Белогривка, твоим наставником был Светохвост. Он передал тебе свою мудрость, отличные навыки в бою и в охоте. Используй его знания. Властью, данной мне Звездными предками, я говорю, что с этого дня ты станешь воительницей. Будь преданной своему племени.

Сияющая улыбка появилась на лице новоиспеченной воительницы.

-Синегривка, подойди ко мне! Властью, данной мне Звездами, я посвящаю тебя в воительницы и оставляю тебе твое имя. Я научил тебя всему, чему сумел, и надеюсь, что ты сумеешь использовать мои знания на пользу племени.

-Яролап! Подойди ко мне. Властью, данной мне звездным племенем, я даю тебе новое имя и новую должность. С этого времени ты станешь Ярохвостом, преданным воином своего племени. Царап! Подойди и ты ко мне. Твое имя будет, - предводитель замялся, в глазах его сверкнула искорка беспокойства. – Отныне твое имя – Цап. Призываю Звездных предков взглянуть на тебя с небес. Стань преданным воителем своего племени, у тебя есть на это все шансы, ведь твоим наставником был Карий.

Пестролисточка отметила, что Солнцезвезд с трудом не сделал ударения на слове «преданным» и поблагодарила Звездное племя, что ему удалось себя сдержать.

-Белогривка! Синегривка! Ярохвост! Цап! – закричала она, выделив имя своего брата, и все племя подхватило ее крики. Новоиспеченные воители выглядели так же радостно.

-Хочу напомнить вам, что, как только взойдет луна на небеса, вам нужно будет провести бессменную ночную вахту в полном молчании. – объявил предводитель и повысил голос. – А теперь посвятим наших котят!

Дети Зеленоглазки и Лисохвостки запрыгали и подошли вперед.

-Сливушка, Песчанка, Летящая, Огонек и Чернолап! Вам пять лун, я знаю, что это рано, но у нас нет другого выбора. Великое Звездное племя, взгляни на нас с небес. Мы обучим их раньше положенного времени на луну-две, но это делается ради их же блага; в случае нападения им пригодится способность себя защитить. Листопадница, ты станешь наставницей Летящей. Передай ей все, что знаешь.

Листопадница и Летящая выполнили ритуал и отошли в сторону.

-Сивая, возьми себе в ученики Чернолапа. Светохвост, тебе достанется Огонек. Белогривка, ты можешь воспитать Песчанку. И… Цап, возьми на воспитание Сливушку.

Цап и Пестролисточка одновременно вытаращили глаза. Белогривка – понятно, у нее достаточно опыта. Но Цап занимался меньше луны, хоть и ускоренно. Никогда еще на памяти всех четырех племен настолько новоиспеченным воинам никогда не давали учеников. Половина племени тоже таращилась на Солнцезвезда.

-Я посмотрел на твои тренировки, Цап. Твоего опыта достаточно, чтобы начать обучать ученицу. Но, если возникнут трудности с обучением, обратись к любому из старших воинов.

«Слава Звездному племени, королевы не знают, кто он был в прошлой жизни, иначе тут бы Зеленоглазка за свою Сливушку такое устроила!» - облегченно подумала Пестролисточка. «Но Солнцезвезд, он ведь знает! Я никогда бы не поверила в то, что он-то… Впрочем, нет, я должна радоваться!»

-Поздравляю, - улыбнулась ученица Цапу, подойдя к нему. Тот благодарно взглянул на нее.

А Синегривка выглядела оскорбленной и ошарашенной. Усмехнувшись в усы, Пестролисточка поняла, с кем хочет сейчас поговорить в первую очередь. «Нет, ей же предстоит бессменная вахта!» - вспомнила ученица.

-Я хочу объявить еще кое - о чем. Пестролисточка, как сказал Пышноус, готова стать целительницей и сегодня же отправится к Материнскому Истоку. А дети Серолики тоже готовы стать оруженосцами, но желают быть целителями, поэтому отправятся вместе с Пышноусом и Пестролисточкой, чтобы стать их учениками.

Пестролисточка не поверила своему счастью и обменялась сияющими взглядами со своим наставником. Ей предстояло вновь стать целительницей, а Пышноус сейчас молил Звездное племя о том, чтобы ранняя любовь не испортила ее счастье.


End file.
